Winter Day
by Vakhi201
Summary: Hermione tells her point of view of the day she told Harry the feelings she has for him. It's my first story in awhile and there are going to be errors. This is to get myself into writing more.


I don't know how long it's been since I wrote something for anything. I've just been really lazy over the last few years. So here is something just to get the creative juices flowing. This is a one-shot and if I think of it, this will become a multi chapter story.

I had been crushing on my best friend, Harry Potter, well since the moment I met him on the train. He just seemed like a lost little boy who I could sense had a very loving personality underneath his shy and somewhat clumsy exterior. How I had known this is beyond me at the time. He seemed to like me too, though not in the way I liked him. We are now 17 and 16, almost graduating Hogwarts School of Whichcraft and Wizardry. It is a cold December day outside with the snow gently falling. It made the landscape look something surreal out of a fairy tale book you heard all the time as a young child. The black lake was completely frozen over and couples were enjoying alone time together skating and just enjoying each other's company. This was also the perfect day to curl up in the head boy and girl's common room in front of the fire with Crookshanks and read a thick tome I had picked up from the library. I had decided to take the day off from studying as I was already caught up with work and the warmth from the fire was just to inviting. I had been named Head Girl when it was the end of sixth year with my best friend Harry being named Head Boy.

Our friendship from that point had grown far deeper then I would have thought possible. It was the best thing that ever happened to me. As we got closer, I started noticing things about him I never noticed before. Such as the way his eyes lit up when he talked about his parents or when he was flying on his broom. It was almost as though they were shining. He had eyes that made every female in the school swoon. How he is oblivious to this I will never know. His eyes were the colour of the forest. It made my heart beat really fast and they gave me butterflies in my stomach. And when he talks to me, he has this look in his eye as though I'm the only person in the world that matters to him. I only ever see it with me and never with any other of his female friends. His hair is an unruly mop of black hair that I would love to run my fingers through. His lips look so kissable when he pouts and he has the most adorable kicked puppy look.

I get up and make my way over to the window and manage to spot him playing with some first years in the snow teaching them how to charm snowballs and follow people around. He would make a great father someday. The way he is with people is amazing. Such as leading the DA in fith year, standing up to Delourus Umbridge, teaching others how to do things and helping them with their homework. Those are to name a few things. It looks like he is going to be awhile. I wish that he would come up here and spend the rest of the day with me cuddling and just talking. Today is the day where I don't chicken out and tell him of my feelings. I've been holding them back for the longest time out of fear of rejection. He is the only person that I see myself with in a romantic relationship. Everyone else sees me as the bookworm or a source of homework help. He sees me for just plain old Hermione. I love him to bits for treating me the same as he treats everyone else. As if somehow sensing me looking at him, he looks my way and waves at me. This is one mistake he will regret for the rest of the day. Every first year had decided to spell their snowball and hit him all at once. I couldn't help it and burst out laughing. The look of surprise and shock on his face were priceless.

By the time he made it back to the tower it was in the evening after dinner was done. He looked really happy and I went to greet him in my own 'Hermione Hug'. He smelled like snow. I buried my head in the crook of his neck and inhaled his scent. It brought me to a high that nothing could ever hope to achieve. "Hey Hermione did you enjoy reading your book today?" I mumbled in response. "I didn't catch that Hermione. Was that a yes I heard?" I didn't want this moment to end so I hugged just a little harder when he went to remove his arms from me. Catching the hint he returned the hug and exhaled a contented sounding breath. "Harry? Would you like to spend the rest of the evening with me in front of the fire drinking hot chocolate?" "Hermione I would love nothing more than that. It's been awhile since we've had some alone time." Inside I was screaming for joy at the thought of having my best friend to myself again. I disentangled myself from him and I made to grab his hand. He didn't pull away as we made our way to the common room.

Once we got to the top of the stairs he stopped and looked at me with that look in his eyes. He bored into mine and what I saw took my breath away. His eyes were swelling with happiness and something else that I could have sworn was love. I didn't get to analyze it to much because he hoisted me over his shoulder and through me on the couch! "Harry James Potter!" He just laughed and made his way to his room to change into something more comfortable. His PJ's were Gryffindor pants and sweatshirt he had got from Professor McGonagall. She had a soft spot for Harry and myself. Dobby had popped in with hot chocolate for and quietly left. I was still in my position Harry had thrown me into on the couch. He came over and helped me sit up straight on the couch.

'This is your chance to tell him! You better do it now or someone else is going to get your man Hermione!' My mind yelled at me. We just sat there in comfortable silence. I decided to take the plunge. "Harry, can I tell you something I've been hiding since I was 11?" Harry was taken aback at what I just said. "That long Hermione?" "Yes Harry that long." Harry took my hand and ran his thumb over my hand calming me slightly. I sighed contentedly as he did that. "Okay here goes. I've had a crush on you since we were 11 and it turned into love 4th year. The moment I saw your eyes at the Yule ball is the moment I knew that I was in love with you. I really would have loved to go with you to the ball. I know that you were abused by the Dursely's and I want you to know I see past that. You're so much stronger then you will ever know. I know the real you and that is the side that I fell in love with. I was really scared to say anything because I valued our friendship to much in case of rejection. So I was wondering if you would like the honor of being my boyfriend?"

Harry was absolutely speechless when she finished her confession. It hit him like a ton of bricks when he realized he was totally head over heels for his bushy haired friend. There was no way around it. He couldn't help but gaze into her molten honey brown that showed him love, fear, and rejection. "Hermione, this is a lot to take in right now. However I can say that I feel the same way about you. I would love to be your boyfriend. I fell in love with you at the Yule ball. I regret not asking you myself. I knew you were a girl from the moment I met you. I wish that I had realized what I was feeling for you at the time. You're such a beautiful person inside and out and maybe one day you would like to be my wife. You're the only person I would consider building a life with after school because everyone else only sees me as the Boy-Who-Lived. You see me as just Harry. And for that I love you so very much."

Hermione was in cloud nine when she heard Harry say this. Her dream had finally come true of having the one person she thought was off limits to her. All the other girls would be sad when they learnt that the most eligible bachelor was off the market. It was a wonderful feeling. Harry dragged me into his arms we molded ourselves into a single person. Eventually we looked into each other's eyes and the pull was magnetic. I closed my eyes for my first ever kiss with the man I loved dearly. His lips met mine and I went blissfully blank. A small moan erupted from the back of my throat as his tongue met mine. This was the single most beautiful moment in my life up until this point. We pulled apart when air became an issue. I buried my head into the crook of his neck and sighed contentedly in my favourite place in the whole world. "I love you Hermione." "I love you too Harry." His eyes were filled with joy when I told him this. It was rather late at night so when we finished snogging each other on the couch so we decided to stay there for the night. We will deal with the reactions tomorrow from shocked people. For now we are in our bubble of warmth.


End file.
